


road trip pt 3: bowling

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: soonyoung: thats why im sitting in the front and minghao’s drivingminghao: the salty ones can be salty togetherminghao: in the back seat





	road trip pt 3: bowling

chat between dicaprio and lil shit

**lil shit:** i am bored

 **dicaprio:** aren’t you in america

 **lil shit:** yeah and namjoon is not the best translator

 **dicaprio:** rip

 **lil shit:** on the bright side kookie is learning english so we’re kinda good

 **dicaprio:** we’re going bowling today

 **dicaprio:** i am going to live blog the entire game in our chat

 **lil shit:** send it all to me

 **dicaprio:** afterwards bc i cannot live blog to two things at once

 **lil shit:** okay

 **lil shit:** have fun

 **dicaprio:** <33

 **lil shit:** <3

* * *

12:35 pm - family chat

**mem lurd has added lil shit to the group chat**

**mem lurd has set lil shit’s nickname to ‘taehyung’**   
****

**mem lurd:** hes family ???? ??

**chan:** sure

**taehyung:** nice

**mem lurd:** just gonna say this is because i couldnt be shitted to copy and paste my live blogging of the bowling game to taehyung

**chan:** who says romance is dead

**taehyung:** yoongi

 **mem lurd:** well then

 **chan:** anyway hansol come on we’re here

 **mem lurd:** lets go

**mem lurd:** welcome to hansol’s live blogging

**mem lurd:** entry 1: bowling

 **chan:** seriously

 **mem lurd:** you interrupted my thing

 **chan:** sorry

**mem lurd:** anyway

**mem lurd:** we have walked into the building, coups is paying and everyone is getting bowling shoes that look ridiculous wtf

 **mem lurd:** aside from the shoes they are now getting their bowling balls and going to the lanes

 **taehyung:** wait you aren’t bowling?

 **mem lurd:** no bc uneven teams

 **mem lurd:** thats why im live blogging

 **mem lurd:** as per usual, we are split into the car groups, beside each other in bowling lanes

 **mem lurd:** in lane 1, mingyu has stepped up, in lane two, its jihoon

 **mem lurd:** the height difference is hilarious tbh

 **mem lurd:** mingyu gets 3 pins and someone just said you suck

 **mem lurd:** jihoon gets 8 pins and the most difficult decision of his life

 **mem lurd:** right or left?

 **mem lurd:** take two:

 **mem lurd:** mingyu gets 6 pins, giving him a total of 9

 **mem lurd:** jihoon gets bOTH OF THE PINS WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICK IS THIS WITCHCRAFT

 **mem lurd:** everyone is staring at the board as it says ‘spare’

 **mem lurd:** wonwoo just said jihoon cheated

 **mem lurd:** jihoon flipped him off

 **mem lurd:** he looks triumphant

**chan:** didn’t think you knew how to spell that

**mem lurd:** i used autocorrect

 **mem lurd:** and shut up its your turn next

 **chan:** true

**mem lurd:** round 2: chan vs jun

**mem lurd:** jun has scored a 9. good job jun

**mem lurd:** and chan got a strike!

 **taehyung:** ayyyy

 **mem lurd:** jun has to go again because he has one pin left

 **mem lurd:** cant miss it

 **mem lurd:** he almost missed it

 **mem lurd:** spare for jun. gold star

 **taehyung:** tell him i said good job

**mem lurd:** he said thanks

**mem lurd:** round 3: minghao vs coups

 **mem lurd:** minghao steps up

 **mem lurd:** ball rolls

 **mem lurd:** 8 pins!

**mem lurd:** 9 pins!!!

**mem lurd:** high fives all 'round

 **mem lurd:** coups scored a 9 as well!

 **mem lurd:** good round 9/10

 **taehyung:** was that a joke

 **mem lurd:** yes

**mem lurd:** round 3 shot 2: minghao missed his and coups got a spare

**mem lurd:** good round 19/20

 **taehyung:** okay that was clearly a joke

 **mem lurd:** yes

 **mem lurd:** round 4: wonwoo vs soonyoung

 **mem lurd:** wonwoo swings

 **mem lurd:** wonwoo scores a solid 6 good job wonwoo

 **taehyung:** thats 60%

 **taehyung:** not bad

 **mem lurd:** soonyoung scores a 7 also giving him a not really hard decision

 **mem lurd:** right (2 pins) or left (1)

 **mem lurd:** he shoots

 **mem lurd:** he get them aLL AS WELL

 **taehyung:** holy fuck

 **mem lurd:** there is a small riot

 **mem lurd:** mingyu just said that soonyoung cheated as well

 **mem lurd:** 2nd middle finger for the day

 **mem lurd:** it’s only been 20 minutes

 **taehyung:** well then

**mem lurd:** i will update throughout the day because this will take a while

**taehyung:** have fun

 **mem lurd:** <3

 **taehyung:** <3

* * *

1:05 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** final scoreboard

 **mem lurd:** 8th - a very salty jun

 **mem lurd:** 7th - mingyu (same score and jun but more strikes (1))

 **mem lurd:** 6th - wonwoo

 **mem lurd:** 5th - minghao

 **mem lurd:** 4th - coups

 **mem lurd:** 3rd - soonyoung

 **mem lurd:** 2nd - jihoon

 **mem lurd:** 1st - chan

 **taehyung:** ayyy good job

 **seungkwan:** a++

 **chan:** thanks

 **jihoon:** its only bc he got more strikes than me

 **chan:** stop being salty okay you still got a frozen thingo

 **jihoon:** you have chocolate on yours

**mem lurd:** that’s what you’re salty about?

**chan:** yep

**seungcheol:** so glad you two are in different cars

 **chan:** same

 **minghao:** yeah now hes stuck being salty with us

 **mem lurd:** isnt jun salty as well

 **soonyoung:** thats why im sitting in the front and minghao’s driving

 **minghao:** the salty ones can be salty together

 **minghao:** in the back seat

 **taehyung:** you guys are having fun

 **minghao:** yep

 **minghao:** jun stop being salty you’re going to see got7 tomorrow

 **jun:** !!!

 **taehyung:** warning: bambam is a memey shit

 **chan:** sounds like hansol

 **mem lurd:** oi

 **mingyu:** thats probably why we’re going tbh

 **jun:** shut the heck up

 **mingyu:** heck off

 **jun:** heck u

**mingyu: …**

**mingyu:** bitch  
 ****

 **jun:** w0w

 **mem lurd:** i am an influence

 **chan:** that isn’t a good thing

 **mem lurd:** yeah it is

 **mem lurd:** they have learned things

 **chan:** that sounds weird

 **mingyu:** you guys are in the same car why are you texting

 **chan:** because im in the front and hansol is in the back

 **wonwoo:** yell?

 **mem lurd:** nope

 **chan:** dont think coups would appreciate that

**taehyung:** wait how did y'all get your nicknames

**soonyoung:** jihoon gave me the nickname even tho he doesnt call me that

 **jihoon:** it means ‘star’ in japanese

**chan:** coups just means success

**chan:** the ’s’ stands for his name

**taehyung:** very original

 **seungkwan:** nobody knows why dk’s nickname is dk

 **joshua:** but it is the abbreviation of donkey kong so thats a thing

 **taehyung:** well then

 **soonyoung:** jun and jihoon are still being salty in the backseat

 **mem lurd:** guys we’re almost home stop being salty

 **jun:** we aren’t home tho

 **jun:** we’re in australia

 **taehyung:** so is got7 sooooo

 **jun:** true

 **joshua:** jeonghan’s complaining about work even though they arent even t h e r e

 **chan:** why

 **joshua:** they took a day off

 **chan:** why they complaining

 **joshua:** no idea

 **chan:** being a great boyfriend i see

 **joshua:** yep

 **soonyoung:** well we’re home now so we have to get ready for the concert

 **joshua:** have fun

 **mem lurd:** im sure jun will

**joshua:** bye bye

**chan:** bye

 **mem lurd:** bye

 **soonyoung:** bye

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
